The day Piccolo grows hair.
by Hatiatsu
Summary: Check the humor rating!! Piccolo grows hair!!


Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonballz or the characters, so please don't sue.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Piccolo woke up, and had sunburn on his head. "I hate being bald "mumbled Piccolo. He was on Kami's tower watching TV (I know the don't have a TV there just bear with me). A commercial came up saying, "Do you hate being bald? Tired of being an ugly green pointy-eared iguana?" "It's just like they know me." said Piccolo. "Then Just call this number, 4563567676575876. Now!" Piccolo got a cell phone and called the number. "If you want hair, press 1. If you came to prank phone us, press 2. And if you want a special shampoo, press 3. Piccolo meant to press one, but he accidentally pressed 2. "Well you little hairy,green faced,pointy ear,crusty voice iguana!!!!! Barked a man. "I'm not an Iguana or hairy! But everything else you said was true." Piccolo hung up on the man and redialed. This time he pressed 3. "Hello if you want the regular shampoo press one. If you want the kind that smells like lime press 2. If you want the kind that smells like your Great-great-great-great grandpa's butt, armpit hair, feet, and boogers press 3. Piccolo accidentally pressed 3. Out of nowhere a bottle of shampoo appeared. "Yuck" gagged Piccolo. He threw it off the tower. Yajiarobi (is that how you spell his name?) caught it. "All right man, I thought it would never get here I love the ones that smell like lime!" said Yajiarobi gleefully. Piccolo decided to call one last time. This time he did it right.  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
The next day, piccolo woke up. He wasn't bald! He had hair like Vegeta. The second day he had hair like Yaumcha used to have it. He got hair like all the z-fighters. Then it stayed as Vegeta. He flew over to Capsule Corp. Vegeta Just woke up and he Hated**hate is such a strong word though** having messy hair. He looked in the mirror. He thought it was a mirror anyway. It was really Piccolo. Vegeta flexed his muscles. "I'm much stronger than Kakorat. I hope that on Friday he will rot. I hate Kakorat. Some day he will be a tatortaught!" Vegeta made up a song about how much he hated Goku. "Uhh Vegeta." "Whoa! A talking mirror!" "It's me, Piccolo." "AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! Namek! What are you doing here!?" "Does this look familiar to you?" Vegeta started to crack up. "HA Nameks got hair! And it's a horrible hairdo!" Said Vegeta. "Vegeta, this is what your hair looks like." "Huh? Oh it is! When I said that hairdo was horrible, I uh meant it looked bad on you! Yea, that's it!" "Whatever." Mumbled Piccolo. "Namek, you didn't by any chance hear what I was saying before I knew you were in here did you? "Of course not." said Piccolo. He couldn't wait to tell Goku.  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
Piccolo flew over to the factory that gave him this retched look. It was called Elite (ell- ity) nuaght (not). And in small fine print it said, when you grow hair, you will not like it. But it was realllly small **no, really, you have no idea.** Piccolo marched up to the front office and asked to see the manager. "Let me see the manager." snarled Piccolo. "Mr. Buttmunch will be with you shortly." said the secretary. Piccolo waited 5 minutes. He could tell just by looking at him he was the one that called him hairy and iguana. "Yea?" growled Mr. Buttmunch. Piccolo stood up and grabbed him. "Listen you! Look what your product did to me!" He pointed to his hair. "Now I look like a giant hairy ape!" "Your point?" asked Mr. Buttmunch. "Is there a way to cure it?" "Yep," said Mr. Buttmunch "But you can't have it." That was the final straw. "Look what you've done buster. You've made me mad." Piccolo punched Mr.Buttmunch "My names not Buster It's Ima! Ima Buttmunch!!!(I'm a Butt munch, get it?) "That suits you perfectly!" Said Piccolo. "Now where's the antidote?" "Up my butt and around the corner." He said. He pulled it out of his butt. "Here take it." He said. Piccolo snatched it, drank it, and waited. Finally, he was back to his old self again. He was back at Kami's tower. He was an ugly, green, pointy-eared iguana, and was proud of it.   
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
Piccolo flew over to Goku's house. "He said this really strange song. Said Piccolo. "I think it went like this." Piccolo cleared his throat and sang like an opera singer. He really stinks at singing, too. " I'M MUCH STRONGER THAN KAKORAT! I HOPE ON FRIDAY HE WILL ROT! I HATE KAKORAT! SOME DAY HE WILL BE A TATORTAUGHT! Goku didn't understand a thing that Piccolo said. He was bad at singing you know. "Uh Piccolo? Could you sing that again normally? Thanks." Piccolo cleared his throat again. "I'm much stronger than Kakorat! I hope on Friday he will rot! I hate Kakorat! Some day he will be a tatortaught!" "I'm ready for my close up, Mr. Snitchel Heimer!"  
  
Authors note: Well all you squiggly worms! How was it? Yes, yes, it was magnificent, wasn't it? R&R please! 


End file.
